Skye Anoa'i
Skye Anoa'i is the mermaid daughter of Sulani native Leati Anoa'i and Merman Eärendil Anoa'i (née Amo). She currently attends Foxbury Institute in Britechester, studying Biology. Description Skye Anoa'i is a half-Sulani Siren with long wavy dark brown hair, red eyes and fairly light brown skintone. She also has three tattoos all relating to her Sulani heritage on her right arm and both legs. Her mermaid form has pale blue skin and a bright sparkling red mermaid tail. As her fathers were both fairly tall at with Eärendil at 6'3 and Leati at 6'2, Skye Anoa'i is a height of 6'2. Adulthood Once Skye became a young adult she applied to Britechester and Foxbury Institute and was accepted into both with Skye choosing the Distinguished Biology course at Foxbury Institute. Once accepted Skye enrolled in two classes for her first semester: Building With Cells and Strike A Pose: Photographing Sims. Once enrolled Skye moved to Briny Tower for her first semester and met Cameron Fletcher who was also living in her dorm. Once settled into the semester, Skye joined the Bot Savants to study robotics and would occasionally sneak off to the river to swim about and let her mermaid side out. After a while Skye met Braylin Franklin on campus one day and after introducing herself he immediately gave her a hug. Skye then organised a dorm keg party and invited a few new people she had met including Braylen. During the party Skye and Braylen flirted quite a bit and the next morning Braylen invited her out for a breakfast date. Once Skye had completed all her coursework she invited Braylen out to Sulani for a date in Mua Pel'am. They had a legendary date and their first kiss and Skye revealed to Braylen that she was a mermaid and he was very accepting of it. Skye passed her first semester with a A+Grade in Building With Cells and a D Grade in Strike A Pose: Photographing Sims. Skye then chose three classes for her second semesters: CSI Tree: Intro To Forest Pathology, The Sunlight Cycle, and Digging Deep On Archeology. Skye then moved into an off-campus house with Braylen Franklin, Bradley Donahue, Sika Mavia and and Baylee Beckham. In Episode 7 of Discover University Skye asked Braylen to be her boyfriend and he accepted. Skye returned home to Sulani to introduce Braylen to her fathers, while Braylen felt very nervous at first, Leati and Eärendil seemed to approve of him and were pleased that Skye had found someone nice at Foxbury. The next day after, Skye took her finals and did her presentation and passed with three A+ grades bringing her GPA up to an A-. For semester three, Skye chose three classes: Distressed Genes, Splicing Shoots And Other Genetic Manipulations and Research, Debate, Critical Thinking. During the semester, Skye yarnbombed the Britechester statue after Braylen told her he saw some 'Britechester Nerds' defacing the Foxbury statue. She and Braylen also woohooed together for the first time in the shower of their house. That same evening Skye went out and discovered three strange people in robes near the old ruins, when she questioned them they all claimed to be a midnight gardening club and ran away. Skye also took a pregnancy test to make sure she hadn't gotten pregnant and the result was negative, while relieved Skye was also slightly disappointed. Skye then passed her third semester with a B- in Distressed Genes, an A+ Splicing Shoots And Other Genetic Manipulations and Research, ''and a C+ Debate, Critical Thinking''. For her final semester Skye took four classes to be able to graduate, she took: Birth, Growth, Aging, Blood Cell Battle: How Bodies Fight Disease, Mapping Mammalian Change, and Nanotechnology And The Bodies Of Tomorrow. Traits And Aspirations Traits: * Wild (Toddler) * Top Notch Toddler (Reward) * Physically Gifted (Reward) * Mentally Gifted (Reward) * Responsible (Reward) * Good Manners (Reward) * Emotional Control (Reward) * Child Of The Ocean * Child Of The Island * Vegetarian * Collector (Aspiration) * Frugal (Reward) Aspirations: The Curator University Course Classes Semester 1: * Building With Cells (Passed A+) * Striking A Pose: Photographing Sims (Passed D) Semester 2: * CSI Tree: Intro To Forest Pathology (Passed A+) * The Sunlight Cycle (Passed A+) * Digging Deep On Archeology (Passed A+) Semester 3: * Distressed Genes (Passed B-) * Splicing Shoots And Other Genetic Manipulations (Passed A+) * Research, Debate, Critical Thinking (Passed C+) Semester 4: * Birth, Growth, Aging * Blood Cell Battle: How Bodies Fight Disease * Mapping Mammalian Change * Nanotechnology And The Bodies Of Tomorrow Trivia * Skye's surname Anoa'i is Samoan. * Skye was born after the events of Island Living. * Skye is considered a Siren like her father Eärendil. Category:Characters